Fangs of the Moon
by Nitrogirl
Summary: James may have saved Severus from getting killed by Remus in his werewolf form, but what if he didn't save him from getting the bite?
1. The Letter

Hello, everyone. I told you I'd come back to this fandom someday. ;) Welcome to the story. This is dedicated to a friend of mine. Now, before you start reading, there are two things you need to know:

This story contains major James bashing, Peter bashing, Dumbledore bashing and some minor Lily dislike.

The pairings are: OC/Severus/Lily and Sirius/OC

Now, that we've got that covered, enjoy the chapter!

Harry Potter does not belong to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Part 1: The Letter

If there was one word that you could use to describe Severus Snape, it was lonely.

He didn't have many friends in his house, or rather; he didn't consider them to be his friends. Lucius, Narcissa, and Bellatrix were acquaintances at best. Severus Snape did have someone who he truly considered to be his friend: Lily Evans.

She was his oldest friend and quite frankly, his first love. They had bonded quickly when they were children and were inseparable. In time, he realized developed feelings for her. They grew stronger and stronger with each passing day. At one point, he considered confessing his feelings to her with high hopes that he felt the same.

Unfortunately, that time never came because that day turned into one of the worst days he had ever experienced in his life. He was merely reading a book, or rather, pretending to read a book so he could muster the courage to tell Lily how he felt.

Then, he showed up.

James Potter, the almighty git of the Gryffindor house, strutted towards Lily with his cronies: Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. He made a shameless pass at Lily, only to get rebuffed. That's when he laid eyes on Severus.

The next thing Severus knew, he was hanging upside down. His body was flailing about while his book and wand fell to the ground. Potter looked to Sirius and ordered, " Take off his trousers."

Black, like the little puppy he was, obeyed Potter's request and removed them from Severus, revealing him in his underwear to everyone. Lily saw what was going on, pointed her wand at James, and screamed, " Release him from your spell!"

Potter reluctantly gave into her request and released his spell. Severus fell to the ground, his face reddened with anger and humiliation. Lily took his trousers from Sirius and returned them to Severus. She looked at him in conceren and asked, " Sev, are you alright?"

Instead of taking her gesture with gratitude, Severus allowed his anger to get the better of him and lashed out to her instead, screaming,

" I didn't need your help, you filthy mudblood!"

He didn't mean to call her that. The word just slipped out of his mouth. Severus immediately regretted what he had done, but it was too late. The damage was already done. Lily's eyes filled up with water and she tore her gaze away from Severus, exclaiming, " If insulting me is how you treat a person who defends you, then, I will never assist you again, Snivellus!" After she said that, she stormed away from Severus, ending their friendship.

Later that night, he sat outside the Gryffindor Common Room for hours. When she finally decided to hear him out, he begged for her forgiveness. However, she refused to accept it. From that day onward, she never spoke to him again. Even so, Severus always hoped that one day, Lily would forgive him and they could be friends again.

His hope began to lessen as the years went by. During that time period, Severus grew bitter and hateful, mostly towards the Marauders. He grew distant from everyone, even his own housemates. Now, it was his seventh year and quite frankly, he couldn't wait for it to end. He would go on to university and study to be a great Potioneer. In addition to that, Severus would never have to see the Maraders or Lily ever again. A sharp pain struck his heart after that last thought. It's not that he didn't want to see Lily again. It's just that he couldn't bear the heartbreak he felt every time he saw Lily in the arms of Potter. He was almost relieved that he had begun to lose hope of them ever reconciling. The pain he went through everyday was starting to become too much.

Despite all that, there was still a sliver of hope left in his heart that refused to be extinguished. After that, everything had started to change. Severus was writing his essay in Defense Against the Dark Arts when a crane made of parchment landed on his desk. His first intention was to just ignore his presence, but the words on the crane caused his mind to change.

On the crane's wings were the words: _To Severus Snape from Lily Evans_. His heart nearly jumped into his throat after reading that. Was this the day their friendship would begin anew? Did she finally forgive him? With trembling hands, he opened up the crane and read the message inside.

_Dear Severus,_

_I have been such a fool these past few years. I have realized the error of my ways. We need to talk face to face. The feelings I wish to convey to you cannot be expressed on mere parchment. Meet me in the Shrieking Shack at midnight. To get there, all you have to do is poke the trunk of the Whomping Willow. After that_

_Lily_

* * *

James had to resist the urge to laugh in triumph in class. He was so ecstatic. Why was he feeling this way? Because, Snape was a gullible fool in his book. Snape fell for Siri's fake letter, and now, all he had to do was sit back and let it unfold. When he informed the Peter and Sirius of his plan earlier that morning in the dormitories, Peter supported him one-hundred percent. Sirius, on the other hand, didn't. The conversation between them started to play back in his head:

" _James, this is a bad idea_."

" _Why, Siri? Are you scared that you'll get in trouble? Relax, Dumbledore loves us. He'll never punish us. Besides, I'm his golden boy, remember_?"

" _James, your plan is insane_!"

" _It's just a little prank. Don't have a cow over it_."

" _James, this is far beyond a prank! Your idea could get Snape killed_!"

" _It won't come to that_."

" _Can you guarantee that_?"

James narrowed his eyes at Sirius and answered, " _Of course, I can. Stop doubting me. Peter doesn't, why do you_?"

Sirius tore his gaze away and said, " James, I think...we should stop pulling these pranks on Snape. Years ago, they were amusing, but now, it's different. As I look on back on our past actions, I feel terrible about myself. Snape didn't do anything to us in the first place, so why did we pull those pranks anyway?"

James spat in response,

" _We pulled them because he was a filty, lowlife Slytherin and was after my girl_."

"_ James, Lily is your girlfriend now. I don't see why we have to keep doing this. Besides, you promised Lily that you'd stop_."

James scoffed and stated, " _Sirius, what Lily doesn't know, can't hurt me_."

Sirius shook his head and declared, " I can't be a part of this."

James looked at Sirius as if he was the most mental person on the planet. Was he defying him? No, that's impossible. Sirius had more common sense then that. James laughed and said,

" You're kidding, right?"

" No, I'm not. If you want to do this, you're on your own."

Sirius began to walk out of the room when James said, " You owe me." That made Sirius stop in his tracks. A smirk formed on James's face when he saw that. He had Sirius right where he wanted him. James stated, " You owe me everything."

James's mind started to return to reality after that. Sure, James guilt tripped Sirius into helping him out, but it was necessary. He had found fun and amusement in pulling pranks on Snape. There was no way he was going to give it up, not now, not ever. This prank would be his best one yet.


	2. Werewolf Attack

Hello, everyone! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! There is one thing you need to know though:

Since this is an AU, there are Healing Classes here. They are electives though and only seventh year students can take them.

Harry Potter does not belong to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Enjoy!

Part 2: Werewolf Attack

Midnight couldn't come sooner for Severus. Once the clock stuck twelve, he snuck out of the Slytherin Common Room. Sticking to the shadows, Severus remained unseen and successfully ventured outside. Eventually, he made it to the vicinity of the Whomping Willow. Severus felt nervous when he took a step towards the tree. Its branches began to twitch, making me take a step backwards. Part of him wanted to run far away from the tree and never look back. However, he couldn't give into fear. Severus had to meet Lily tonight. Mustering up some courage, he ran towards the Whomping Willow.

The branches began to viciously swing at me. The Slytherin Prince evaded the first branch by dropping to the ground. The branch rushed over me as a result. Rolling his body over, he got up and ran towards the trunk of the tree. A branch tried to sweep Severus's feet out from under him, but he leapt into the air. However, a branch struck him in the side in mid-air. The wind was knocked out of him and he landed flat on my back, squirming in pain. Getting back up once again, Severus ran towards the tree once again. The tree started to attack him again, but he dove to the ground. Severus dodged the branch and flinched because of the pain of his earlier affliction. His eyes gazed at the base of the tree and he felt immediate relief. He was inches away from the base of the tree. Severus pushed up against the ground and got on his knees when he felt wood go into the collar of his shirt.

The tree started to lift his body into the air. He couldn't let the tree take me all the way back! He was so close to his goal! Securing his wand in my grip, Severus threw it at the base of the tree. His wand connected with the base of the tree and the tree began to feel its effects. The tree's branches flinched for a moment and ceased to move anymore. Severus sighed in relief and slowly removed myself from the tree. He landed on his feet and walked towards the base of the tree. When he saw the tunnel, Severus crawled inside and reached his destination.

" Lily?", Severus called out to confirm if she was here or not. Unfortunately, there got no response. He started to search for her until he heard sounds coming from upstairs. Climbing up the stairs, the sounds started to get louder and louder. When he reached the top of the stairs, Severus noticed that the sounds were coming from a room at the end of the hallway. When he entered the room, he felt nothing but shock.

Lily wasn't here, but Lupin was. He couldn't see Severus because his back was turned to him. There was something wrong with him. A loud, agonizing groan escaped his lips, making Severus step back in hesitation. Lupin's hands clutched his head in pain as claws began to grow from his hands. His clothes began to tear as Lupin's body turned grey, grew fur, and became taller. His face transformed into that of a dog with mangy, sharp, teeth. Severus couldn't believe his eyes. He muttered in disbelief, " He's a werewolf." Lupin fixed his dark eyes on Severus and emitted a ear-piercing howl. Panic overwhelmed him and his brain told me only to do one thing: run.

Severus bolted down the hallway as fast as I possibly could. His legs moved even faster when he heard Lupin coming after me. Severus made it to the stairs when he felt something grab the back of my robe. His body was yanked backwards and thrown over the railing of the stairs. During the fall, Severus's wand slipped from his hand and landed on the ground before he did. His body crashed onto the floor on its side. The sheer impact caused him to hear a loud SNAP occur in his right arm. He tried to move it, but the pain was too unbearable. Lupin jumped down and landed on the floor, howling. Severus scrambled to my feet, grabbed his wand, and tried to make his way back through the tunnel. However, Lupin grabbed Severus's leg and pulled him out of there before he had a chance to escape. Then, he pounced on me, restraining any movement and chance of getting away. After that, Severus felt Lupin's sharp teeth tear right through his clothes and pierce his shoulder. A scream of pain and agony escaped from Severus's lips as Lupin dug his teeth further and further into his flesh. Lupin removed his teeth from the Slytherin and his blood dripped from his teeth. Severus's shoulder began to gush out blood, making him become dizzy and light-headed. His vision started to become blurry when he heard someone say something which caused Lupin to get thrown off of him.

* * *

James Potter was astounded. He thought that he would come to the Shack and find a scared, crying, little Snillvillus quaking in his boots with snot coming out of his nose. In reality, he found an almost dead Snape with a transformed Lupin attacking him. Thinking quickly, he cast the Disarming Charm which made Lupin fly backwards a couple of inches. He landed on the floor as James put Snape on his back and high-tailed it through the tunnel. Sirius met him on the other side and was stunned to see Snape on his back. He questioned,

" Did Lupin do that to him?"

James responded in a sarcastic tone, " No, Merlin did it to him."

Fear was in Sirius's eyes and she questioned frantically, " What're we going to do?"

The Gryffindor's eyes glanced at the Forbidden Forest and an idea popped up into his head. James ordered,

" We're going into the Forest."

" The Forest?! Are you mad?!"

" Let's go!"

The boys ran into the Forest with Lupin pursuing on their tails. Fortunately for them, the Forest was full of trees that they could use as cover. Once they hid behind a tree, James commanded,

" Drench us in water!"

" Why?"

" Just do it!"

" Aqua Erecto!"

Water splashed on everyone and the temperature dropped because of it. James was freezing in these wet clothes, but he'll manage. Their scent should have washed away, so Lupin shouldn't be able to detect them. That didn't stop James from flinching when he heard the sound of Lupin approaching. With each passing step, he didn't make a sound. He didn't even breathe until Lupin had passed. Once he was out of sight, James let out a sigh of relief while Sirius did the same. Pushing Snape off of him, Sirius looked at his wound. James scoffed and said,

" Just leave him."

" I don't think we can."

" Why not?"

" He's been...bitten."

James's eyes widened in shock at this information. He checked Snape's body to see if Sirius was right and to his disbelief, he was. He didn't predict this would happen. Sirius was right. His prank went too far this time. If Dumbledore found out, he could be- James shook his head furiously. He couldn't think like that. There had to be a way that could get out of this unpunished. He peered all around his surroundings, thinking, " This is the Forbidden Forest. There are plenty of deadly creatures out here." Another idea popped up into his head, which he shared with Sirius,

" We're leaving him here."

" Are you crazy?! He could die!"

" Exactly."

" You want him to die?!"

" Better for us if he does."

Sirius looked appalled by my words, which made James roll his eyes. He felt the flames of anger when Sirius said, " I'm not going through with this." He was thinking of the greater good of the Maraders and now, Sirius decides to defy him?! They didn't have time to argue. They had to do something. They had to make sure that Remus made it back to Hogwarts, but if Snape did, he would go blabbing about how Lupin was a werewolf etc, etc... They had to leave him here to die. It was the only solution. James's fist collided with Sirius's stomach causing him to black out. He carried Sirius on his back, saying, " Sorry, Siri, but we don't have time to argue." Taking one last look at Snape, he cruelly chided,

" See you, Snivillus, for the last time."

* * *

Since owls are nocturnal animals, there are a lot of things they are used to seeing in the darkness of the night. However, they are not used to seeing a body of a Hogwarts student. So, when a certain tan Barn Owl laid his black eyes on this sight, he did the one thing that he thought of: go to his master. He flew as fast as he could until he spotted a girl. There was his master! He landed on her shoulder, which made her say,

" Shouldn't you be flying around? What on earth are you doing back?"

He squawked at her and flew away, which made her follow him. He took her to the body and when she laid her eyes on it, she gasped in surprise. She placed two fingers on his neck and stated, " He's alive." She inspected the body and narrowed her eyes when she saw his injury. His master stated distastefully. " He's been attacked by a werewolf and there's only one here. If he survives this height, he'll have the same fate as Remus does. If Dumbledore discovers this, he may try to send this boy away to Azkaban or worse. However, maybe there is a way to save him from that." She pulled out her wand, touched his wound, and said, " Sarcirent."

The boy's wound healed completely. There wasn't a trace of injury there. She said, " Now, Dumbledore will have a harder time convincing people that the boy's a werewolf." The girl turned to her owl and commanded, " Fly into the Hospital Wing. Do something to attract Madame Pomfrey and bring her out here." The Barn Owl nodded and flew away from his master at once.

* * *

As much as Madame Pomfrey loved her job, there were times where she completely loathed it. She hated one thing above all else: having to wake up in order to see to a Hogwarts student. She considered her rest to be precious because Healers have to be alert at all times when they're doing their jobs. So, one wouldn't be surprised to find an angry Madame Pomfrey after a Barn Owl swooped in and started pecking her face. She loved owls, truly she did, but this one wasn't going to get any love from her tonight.

She tried to capture the bloody bird, but it was too quick for her. If there was one thing that Madame Pomfrey wasn't, it was a quitter. She couldn't allow a bird to get the best of her. Determination coursed through her veins and she pursued the bird in an attempt to catch it. She didn't care if she was in a her night dress, she was going to get that bird! Madame Pomfrey followed the owl out of the castle and into the Forbidden Forest. Victory was hers when she caught the bird. It squeaked and squawked in her hands while she laughed and said, " I guess you got too tired for your own-"

The Healer didn't even finish that sentence because she was astounded by what she saw. There, in front of her, was the unconscious form of Severus Snape. Releasing the bird, she scooped up the Slytherin Prince and rushed back to the castle.

Forget the bird, a child needed to be saved tonight, and Madame Pomfrey was going to do her duty: sleep or no sleep.


	3. Discussing With Dumbledore

Hello, everyone! Here's the next chapter introducing everyone's favorite Headmaster!

Enjoy!

Harry Potter does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Only the OCs do.

Part 3: Discussing With Dumbledore

When Severus awakened, he couldn't believe that he was alive. How could he? He was attacked by a werewolf for pete's sake! The mere memory of the incident caused Severus to tremble in fear. One thing was for certain. That letter that he received in class today was fake. There was no way that Lily would send him into danger like that, friends or not. However, he did know someone who would.

"Good, you're awake."

The Slytherin's eyes looked up to see the source of the voice: Madame Pomfrey. She was walking towards him with a glass of Pumpkin Juice. Taking the glass from her, he drank it down without a moment of hesitation. She asked him in concern,

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel terrible."

"I'm not surprised. What exactly happened to you? Why were you out in the Forbidden Forest at night?"

Those words confused Serevus Snape a great deal. He was nowhere near the Forbidden Forest. He was at the Shrieking Shack. So, how did he end up at the Forbidden Forest? The last thing he remembered was Lupin's teeth sinking into him, causing a great deal of pain.

His hand flew to his shoulder as a cold realization swept through him. Lupin bit him as a werewolf, and that meant...he's now one as well. Severus felt bile rising from his stomach and it took everything inside him to resist vomiting. Madame Pomfrey questioned,

" Are you alright, dear?"

" I was tricked into going to the Shrieking Shack. I found Lupin...turning into a werewolf. He attacked me. I tried to run, but he caught up to me. He pinned me down. I couldn't move..."

Severus's hands clenched the white bed sheets as he forfeited the last details of what he remembered,

"He bit me...Lupin bit me...and now, he's turned me into a werewolf too."

Severus Snape was no fool. He knew full well of how werewolves were treated in the Wizarding World. They were treated like monsters. So, he accepted Madame Pomfrey to look at him in contempt and disgust. One can imagine his surprise when the Matron of the Hospital Wong looked at him with tenderly concern. There was no hatred in her eyes at all. That made him feel relieved, but that relief vanished when Madame Pomfrey said, "Wait here for a minute. I'm going to get the Headmaster. We'll sort this out."

* * *

It was just as Madame Pomfrey feared.

The Healer already pieced together what happened while Severus was telling his tale. Someone deliberately wrote that letter and led him to the Shack, just so he could encounter Remus in his werewolf form. They probably didn't plan on him getting bitten though. So, once they discovered that, they probably left him in the Forest in order to prevent from getting caught.

She knew exactly who did it too: Potter and his gang of miscreants.

She placed no blame on Remus. After all, a werewolf will have no memory of what occurred while he or she transformed. The blame lied with Potter, Black, and Pettigrew. They didn't kill him, which was a good thing. Still, they did change his life for the worse.

However, there was good news amidst all this. There wasn't a trace of injury on his body. Someone must have healed him before she arrived. A small smile formed on her lips because she had a pretty good idea who healed the Slytherin's wounds. However, it didn't change the fact that Severus's life was now forever changed because of them.

The Matron would make sure those boys payed for what they did. That was a promise.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore considered himself to be a very loving man. He loved the Wizarding World, his family, Hogwarts, and especially, the Gryffindor House. He preferred his House above the rest. Why wouldn't he? Gryffindor was the superior House, compared to the rest. It was clearly the House that molded the best and brightest witches and turn them into legends.

Slytherins were for people who would eventually turn to the path of darkness and eventually become Death Eaters.

Ravenclaws, while smart, were odd and eccentric. They would always be considered outcasts.

Hufflepuffs were for people who weren't good enough for to be sorted into the other Houses. They were nothing but rejects.

In addition, he considered the Gryffindor House to be a second family to him. The teachers were like his siblings and the students were like his children. However, he did have his favorite student in the Gryffindor House: James Potter. That boy was the pride and joy of his House. He was an excellent student and an amazing athlete. James Potter made Albus Dumbledore a very proud man. Hopefully, James would make him prouder by competing and wining the TriWizard Tournament.

Albus popped a lemon drop in his mouth when his old ears heard the entrance to his office elevating. He was greeted by a furious Madame Pomfrey, which startled him. Greeting her warmly, he said,

" Good evening, Madame Pomfrey. I hope the nature of this visit is positive."

" The nature of this visit is not positive. It is negative. I'm here to discuss the actions of James Potter and his friends."

The Headmaster immediately changed his mood from happy to serious. He was ready to defend his boy to the end of the earth. He questioned,

"What exactly did James and his friends do?"

"Potter and his friends almost killed Severus Snape and now have turned him into a werwolf!"

Albus was appalled by such an accusation against his boy. James would never do such a thing! If Snape did turn into a werewolf, he probably wandered into the Shrieking Shack of his own accord. It was probably his own fault. Albus replied soothingly,

"Now, now..I'm sure you have proof to back up your outlandish accusation."

The Matron declared,

" Yes, I have the words of Severus Snape himself. He told me what happened."

" You believe him, just like that?"

" Yes."

" Well, I think that is very unwise of you, Madame Pomfrey."

* * *

The Headmaster was causing the Matron to have a serious migraine. He was writing her off, just like that! She screamed back in outrage,

"How dare you?!"

"I'd watch your tone, Madame Pomfrey. I am still the Headmaster of this school."

" I don't care! I found Severus unconscious in the Forbidden Forest tonight. We know that there is a werwolf among us, so if he says that a werewolf attacked him, I believe him, considering that there is a full moon tonight as well."

His response to her statement was, "Have you forgotten that Snape is a Slytherin? To them, lying is as easy as breathing. What makes you think this isn't any different? I will not indulge the ramblings of a Slytherin who wants to taint the noble house of Gryffindor."

Anger was fuming within Madame Pomfrey. She slammed her hands on his desk and stated in a serious voice, "This isn't about what House he's from or what house you were from, for that matter. This is a matter of life and death. As Headmaster, you should investigate. I don't think the Council would approve of a Headmaster who won't investigate incidents because of House prejudice."

* * *

Bringing up the Hogwarts Council caused a thorn to prick Albus's side. He despised the Hogwarts Council because they didn't go with his decisions most of the time. Usually, Albus could make a person do whatever he wished with the power of a skilled tongue. The Hogwarts Council was an entirely different matter. They didn't care about House loyalties, reputations, etc. They judged everything equally, fairly, and unbiasedly.

He had dealt with them once before when he discovered that Remus turned into a werewolf. It took Albus Dumbledore nearly begging for them to allow Remus to remain a student at Hogwarts. Begging, for Merlin's sake! Albus Dumbledore never begged! If Severus Snape had truly become a werewolf, they would blame it on Remus. He had to protect Remus at any costs. After all, he was a Gryffindor. He had to protect his Gryffindors.

If there was any evidence that suggested that Snape was a werewolf, it would just have to be dealt with accordingly.

Albus sighed, confident in his abilities, and stated, "Alright, we'll gather everyone together in the Hospital Wing. This matter will be resolved then."


	4. Meeting in the Hospital Wing - Part 1

Hello, everyone! Here's the next chapter introducing everyone's favorite Headmaster!

Enjoy!

Harry Potter does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Only the OCs do.

Part 4: Meeting in the Hospital Wing - Part 1

James Potter was very annoyed. After dealing with his prank gone wrong, all he wanted to do was go to sleep. His plans were halted when Dumbledore entered the boys dormitories, telling him that Sirius and himself needed to come to the Hospital Wing. What could Dumbledore possibly want with him at this hour?! As Dumbledore and the two of them, they were greeted by a concerned Lily. A scowl escaped his lips. He didn't want her to see him being escorted by the Headmaster like a child. Lily asked, "What's going on?"

Dumbledore answered back,

"The boys have to come with me for a moment."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, dear. Everything's fine."

* * *

Lily didn't believe the Headmaster's words. Her gut was telling her that something was wrong. If James was involved, she had to be there by his side. After all, he was her boyfriend and she loved him. She declared, "I want to come too."

Dumbledore nodded his head, giving her his consent. She scurried to James's side, slid her hand inside his, and walked with them to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Hatred overcame Severus when his eyes saw Potter, Black, and Dumbledore enter the Hospital Wing. However, his feeling of loathing transformed into heartache when he saw Lily appear with them. Why was she here?

It made my heart hurt even more when Lily asked in a voice filled with nothing but disdain, "What is he doing here?!"

Severus turned his face away from Lily as Madame Pomfrey answered, "Severus was almost killed, thanks to those two miscreants next to you."

Lily snapped, "That's not true! James would never do such a thing!"

Severus's hand clenched the sheet that he laid under. Of course, Lily would defend Potter without a second thought. Why wouldn't she? After all, she and James were seeing each other. Besides, Lily wasn't his friend anymore. Lily made that quite clear.

Dumbledore intervened by saying, "Why don't we let James tell his side of the story? After all, this story has four sides: Snape's, James's, Sirius's, and the truth."

* * *

All eyes laid on James at that moment. His heartbeat was accelerating out of nervousness. Questions started to plague his mind at that very moment: What if he couldn't talk his way out of this one? What if Dumbledore couldn't protect him? He couldn't afford to be expelled, or worse, sent to Azkaban!

He took a calm, deep breath and started to weave a tale together in his mind. He just hoped it would be good enough to fool them all.

" I was walking through Hogwarts at night when I saw Snape sneaking out of the school. I didn't know why. Naturally, I became curious. I followed him out of Hogwarts and into the Shrieking Shack. That's when I saw him getting attacked by a werewolf."

James couldn't let Lily know that Remus was a werewolf. The mere sight of them in textbooks frightened her. As of right now, she was shaking. He could feel her hand trembling within his own.

James squeezed her hand and continued, "I saved him from getting killed by it. I left Snape in the Forbidden Forest because I was able to distract the werewolf by using myself as bait. Eventually, I was caught in a situation where...where..."

The Gryffindor trailed off as fear and sadness crept into his voice. He dropped to his knees, while still holding his girlfriend's hand, and continued, "The...werewolf...cornered me. I was able to get away...but I was scared...so scared...I ran for my life...ran back to Hogwarts...I was too scared to go back for Snape...I...I'm such a coward. If...If you don't believe me...ask...Siri."

Teardrops fell off James's face and onto the floor. Lily gently embraced him, saying, "It's okay. It's okay." James returned the embrace fiercely and buried his face in her chest. With his face hidden from sight, a small smirk graced his lips. He played his part brilliantly. After all, James Potter had always been a top notch actor.

* * *

Sirius flinched when James said his name. Dumbledore turned to him and questioned, "Is his story true, Sirius?"

The poor boy didn't know what to do. He knew the right thing to do was to come clean and confess the horrible wrongs that they both have done. In fact, he wanted to. However, doing the right thing may make him homeless. He needed a home. When his own family disowned him, it was the Potters who took him in. He owed them everything. He owed James everything. If he didn't tell them what James wanted them to hear, the results may not bode well for him.

Reluctantly, he answered the Headmaster's question, "Yes, that's what happened. I was there. I was too worried about James, so I ran off in pursuit, leaving Snape behind as well."

* * *

Lily's face twisted into an angry face when Severus Snape yelled in outrage, " That story is full of nothing but lies! That is not what happened! The only reason why I went into the Shack and almost got killed to begin with was because I was tricked by Potter and the rest of his group! "

She defended her boyfriend and the Maraders by retorting,

"How dare you accuse James and his friends of something so awful?! James saved your life! Instead of acting like a foolish child, you should singing his praises and thanking him!"

"Why should I thank someone who wouldn't think twice about hexing me when my back is turned?! Someone may have saved me, but I know for a fact that it was not him!"

" This is exactly the reason why I don't associate myself with you anymore, Snape! You always reject someone's help and throw it right back in their face! James did a wonderful thing! He put his own life on the line for you!"

"You believe anything he tells you, don't you? I bet he didn't tell you that Lupin is really a-"

"ENOUGH!"

* * *

Albus Dumbledore's scream caused the two teens to flinch and look right at him. It was a good thing the Headmaster intervened. Snape almost revealed to Lily that Remus was a werewolf. That secret didn't need to be released onto her ears yet. Why? Well, as much as Dumbledore loved Lily as a daughter, he also knew that she, like many other girls her age, gossiped. If Lily was told Remus's secret, eventually, she would let it slip to her roommates. By then, the whole House would know and Remus would be ostracized from his own House. He really didn't need that to happen, and neither did Dumbledore.

He turned to the Slytherin and questioned, "Do you have proof that James and his friends tricked you?"

* * *

Severus Snape shot a quick glance at Lily and turned away. He really did not want to talk about the letter in front of Lily. Yet, he might not have a choice. Reluctantly, he answered,

"I...received a letter...in class."

"Who was it from?"

"Well...by the content of the letter...it looked like it was from Lily."

"Why would she send you a letter?"

"At the time, I thought she wanted to rekindle our past friendship."

Dumbledore turned to Lily and asked, "Is this true?"

Lily shot Severus a scathing look and answered the Headmaster's question in a cold tone, "No. I didn't send him a letter and I have **no intention** of rekindling any friendship I had with him."

Ignoring the agony that came with hearing those words from Lily, Severus informed, " After tonight's events, I know that Potter sent me that letter. He just used Lily's name as a ruse, knowing that I would fall for it."

The Slytherin Prince's words caused Lily to scream back in rage, "I am sick and tired of you blaming James for things he didn't do!"

* * *

Albus Dumbledore started to have a migraine. The ramblings of Slytherin was starting to cause a confrontation between one of his Gryffindors. The last thing he needed was to listen to two teens argue about what happened. He needed to end this quickly. After all, there were far better things he could do with his time than listen to this. He asked the Slytherin,

"Where is this letter?"

"It's inside my trunk in my dormitory."

The Headmaster left the room and ventured into the dungeons. Once he made it to the Slytherin Common Room, he muttered the password, "Anguis." The Common Room opened up to him as he felt nothing but distaste upon entry. He was in the room of future traitors to society, after all. The faster he retrieved this so called letter, the faster he could leave this filthy place.

Albus didn't believe the Slytherin's story for one minute. He merely dismissed it as lies in an attempt to tarnish the reputation of Gryffindor. He wasn't expecting to find a letter at all. So, one can imagine his shock when he actually discovered the letter in Snape's trunk. The Headmaster screamed mentally,

"**This bloody letter actually exists**?!"

A sigh escaped the old man's lips as he began to contemplate what to do in this situation. In order to protect James an his friends, something had to be done about the letter. He needed to make sure that no one would be able to get access to it. Fortunately, an idea popped into his head that would resolve this little dilemma.

Exiting the Commom Room, Albus looked at the letter in his hand and concentrated. Fire consumed the paper and transformed it into ash. Outstretching his hand, he let out a single blow and scattered the remains of the letter into the air. Satisfied with his work, he eagerly walked back to the Hospital Wing to deliver the news that there was no letter to be found.


	5. Meeting in the Hospital Wing- Part 2

After a long period of writer's block, I have returned with a new chapter. Enjoy!

Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.

Part 5: Meeting in the Hospital Wing - Part 2

" I am very sorry to inform you, but I couldn't find this letter that you speak of."

When the Slytherin Prince heard those words come out of Dumbledore's mouth, panic began to overwhelm him. He knew he had put the letter in his trunk, so how come Dumbledore didn't see it? Is it possible that Potter and his friends snuck into the Slytherin dormitory and took it from him?

His situation suddenly felt worse when he heard Lily exclaim, "I knew it! I knew James didn't do anything wrong! Severus is spouting nothing but false accusations!"

* * *

Madame Pomfrey narrowed her eyes and the Headmaster and considered how convenient the letter's disappearance was. It became quite clear to her that the Headmaster may have disposed of the letter in order to keep his precious Gryffindors out of trouble. Still, that was a major accusation and even though she was 100% sure of it being true, she had no evidence of it. Her gaze softened when her eyes laid on Severus. The poor boy was backed into a corner and the letter was his only shred of proof….or was it?

* * *

Albus felt good about himself. The destruction of the letter was a good idea on his part. Now, his Gryffindors would be safe and this whole problem would be settled. Unfortunately, his hopes were dashed when he heard Madame Pomfrey declare,

"Look through their memories."

If there was ever a moment in time where he despised the Matron, it would have been that moment. He looked at the Matron and she said with a hint of smugness,

"Headmaster, you have the ability to do that, don't you?"

Albus gritted his teeth and answered forcefully, "Yes, Madame Pomfrey, I do have the ability to do what you are suggesting." The Headmaster whipped out his wand, pressed it against James's temple, and pulled away. A white stream of light excreted from his head. He held the light in his hand and did the same to Snape, much to his displeasure.

He walked into his office, dropped the memories into the Pensieve, and submerged his face into it. To his horror, the Slytherin was true to his word. Albus saw everything from James's planning up until Severus lost consciousness and was abandoned by James. His old hands ran through his white hair in frustration. How could he protect James and his friends now?! Taking a deep breath, he thought to himself, "Okay, stay calm. There has to be a way to get through this."

The Headmaster opened his cabinet of potions and searched through it until he found something that he considered to be useful in his situation: a small vial of red liquid. Retrieving the potion, he returned to the Penisieve and poured three drops of the potion into it. Taking his finger, he began to stir the liquid and was quite satisfied when the red liquid seemed to disappear from the Pensieve entirely. Dropping his head inside the memory storage device, he began to see the memories start to blur and become muddled together. Eventually, Albus couldn't distinguish what was going on in the memories and which memories belonged to whom. He nodded in accomplishment and said, "That should get us out of this mess."

* * *

James was glad that his face was concealed by Lily's embrace. No one could see him panic. He wasn't sure if Dumbledore could save him now. He didn't want to get expelled from Hogwarts. He would lose everything! His heart skipped a few beats when Dumbledore walked in. He held his breath as Dumbledore said,

"The memories are so jumbled together that I can't even tell what occurred. Since there is no evidence that proves that Snape is a werewolf or that James was the cause of it, this matter will be settled another time. Now, it's time to let Mr. Snape get some rest. "

James happily followed the Headmaster out of the Hospital Wing with his other peers. He was glad to have the old man on his side. After all, Dumbeldore could get him out of any jam.

* * *

Albus sent the other two Gryffindors away for some much needed sleep while he talked to James alone. After the two made it to the Headmaster's office, Albus thwacked James in the back of the head. The Gryffindor Prince had the nerve to ask the Headmaster, "What was that for?!"

Albus glared at him and said, "That was for making this situation more difficult than it had to be! I've been lenient with you and the others because you are Gryffindors, but you are making it hard for me when you pull pranks like this!"

James looked at him in surprise and said cheekily, "You sound like you care for Snape."

Albus shrugged him off and replied,

"I could care less about Snape. He's a Slytherin. I just don't want to deal with the Hogwarts Council. Although, Snape could be a problem."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"He knows about Remus. We don't need him blabbing to the other students about him."

"You could always use the Unbreakable Vow on him."

"I can't do that."

"Why not? You've done it before."

"Yes, I did, and now the Hogwarts Council watches my actions like hawks when I report to them!"

"So, what are you going to do?"

A sigh escaped the old wizard's lips and said,

"For now, we'll just have to make him promise not to tell."

"What if he does tell?!"

"Then, I'll deal with him accordingly."

"What happens if people start finding out that Snape is a werewolf?"

"Well, I'll have to report to the Hogwarts Council and they'll probably make me expel him."

Albus saw a smirk form on James's face and stated, "I know what you're thinking, and you can't go around saying that Snape's a werewolf. I forbid it. Now, go to bed."

James's face twisted into a frown and mumbled, "Yes, sir."

* * *

When the Gryffindor left the Headmaster's office, a plan began to formulate in his mind. The old man said he couldn't go around spreading rumors about Snivellus, but what if someone else did it for him?


	6. Rumors and Uproars

Here's the next chap!

Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.

Enjoy!

Part 6: Rumors and Up Roars

Severus Snape actually cried himself to sleep that night.

He couldn't help it. His whole entire life had been changed drastically and there was nothing he could do to fix it. He was a werewolf now: a monster that caused people to tremble at mere sound of its name. The people that caused this tragic event to happen to him were getting away with this without any punishment whatsoever. Worst of all, Lily had to be there. He expected her to defend Potter, but he wasn't prepared for the pain her words did to his heart.

When he woke up the next morning, he was startled by the sight of Dumbledore standing in front of his bed. He held a plate of bacon, scrambled eggs, and waffles covered in maple syrup in front of him. Smiling, he said, "I thought you might like some breakfast."

The plate floated into Severus's lap as a cup filled with milk suddenly appeared on the Slytherin Prince's night stand. If this was coming from any other person, Severus would have been very grateful. However, this was coming from Dumbledore, which caused Severus to be rather suspicious of the Headmaster. He sat down at the Slytherin's bedside and asked,

"How have you been feeling?"

"I feel better. Thank you for the meal."

"You're quite welcome, my boy. I have something important to discuss with you. It pertains to last night's events."

Severus held a look of caution in his eyes as Dumbledore stated, "You have to promise that you won't divulge Remus's secret to anyone."

Severus wasn't surprised in the least. Of course, the Headmaster wanted him to keep his precious Gryffindor's secret safe. In a angry tone, he questioned,

"What if I don't?"

* * *

Albus narrowed his eyes at the Slytherin before him. He expected the brat to put up a fuss, but he didn't expect him to have the courage to challenge him. No matter, the little boy just needed to be put in his place. The Headmaster calmly responded,

"If you managed to tell anyone about last night events, it might lead to your expulsion from this school. You see, Remus has special circumstances that allow him to go out after hours. You, on the other hand, do not. Also, I highly doubt anyone will believe you, considering the fact that you have no evidence."

Albus nearly smiled in delight when he saw Snape break his composure. He cornered the boy and now, there was no way he could talk his way out this situation. The boy would have to do what Albus said. He had no choice.

He almost smirked when he heard Snape say,

"Yes, sir, you have my word. I will keep Lupin's secret."

* * *

Madame Pomfrey deemed Severus healthy enough to go to class a few hours after his unpleasant visit with Dumbledore. His situation went from bad to worse in mere seconds. When he reached the doors to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, he pushed any thoughts of his life to the back of head. He couldn't think about that right now. He needed to focus on his studies.

When he entered the classroom, he was met with the angry gazes of some of his peers. They started to whisper amongst themselves, which made Severus roll his eyes. Potter probably told them that Severus was trying to mess up his relationship with Lily or something. It wouldn't be the first time. He ignored their piercing glares and sat down at his desk. However, he was appalled by what he saw on his desk. In big, black, ugly letters, his desk was defaced by one word:

**MONSTER**

Shock coursed through the Slytherin Prince's veins at this revelation. Potter told them that he was a werewolf.

* * *

James felt like the happiest boy in school. In the course of an hour, he turned majority of the Hogwarts students against him. It was only a matter of time Snivillus was expelled once and for all. It was all thanks to him persuading Sirius to tell everyone he knew in the Gryffindor House what Snivillus had become last night. Of course, he had to make sure that the news didn't reach Remus and Lily's ears. After all, Remus was his friend and Lily was his girlfriend. He sank his teeth into his slice of chocolate cake during lunch when an acquaintance of his, Will Anderson, nudged him and said,

"The dog just walked in."

"Good. It's almost time for the plan to start. Rally the others."

* * *

Severus was having a terrible day. No matter where he went, he was either called names, isolated, or the talk of annoying gossip. Frankly, he was getting tired of it. When he sat down at the Slytherin table, a group of Slytherin girls whispered to themselves, got up, and left. Severus gritted his teeth and thought in anger, " Now, my own House has turned against me?!"

He became even more irritated when he saw Potter slide right beside him with a smug grin on his face. The Slytherin growled,

"What do you want, Potter?"

"I just want to give you a little advice since everyone knows about your little predicament now."

"Thanks to you, no doubt."

He plastered an innocent look on face and claimed, "It's not my fault that my housemates love to gossip. I swear, I didn't spread the news of your situation around the school."

Severus snarled, "Get to the point, Potter."

Potter shrugged and stated, "I was just making pleasant conversation. Anyway, my housemates were talking about you recently. They were saying that a mutt like yourself should take a bath. They think you smell foul. So, they decided to give you a shower."

He pointed to his fellow Gryffindors, who all had there wands pointed up into the air at an angle. Severus followed the angle of their wand aiming and widened his eyes at what he saw. There was a large mass of different colored juices hovering over his head. Severus's first instinct was to move, but he found himself unable to. Potter pointed his wand at him and commented cheerfully, "I agree with them wholeheartedly!"

Much to his dismay, Potter kept his spell on Severus as he walked to the Gryffindor table and stood on top of it. He announced proudly, "So, mates, I say, let the dog be cleaned!" On his command, the Gryffindors released their spell and Severus became drenched in various juices. His body felt cold while his eyes stung in agony because of what the others have done. The Gryffindors applauded at their success while Severus endured the laughter of everyone else who wasn't from Gryffindor.

* * *

Lily hummed happily as she gathered her things from the library table. After spending lunch studying, she was certain that she was going to pass her Charms exam next period. Her good mood was interrupted when she heard some girls whisper,

"Did you hear what happened to Snape during lunch?"

"Hear it? I saw it! It was hilarious!"

"I heard it was all James's idea. Soaking Snape in juice? It sounds brilliant!"

The Gryffindor bit her lip in displeasure. James and Snape were going at it again? He promised her that he wasn't fighting with him anymore! Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her waist and lips press against her cheek. She pulled away sharply to face a stunned James Potter. She folded her arms and gave him a cross look which made him question,

"Lily, what's wrong?"

"I thought you and Snape were done fighting."

"We are."

"Then, explain to me why I just heard that it was your idea to dump juice all over him!"

* * *

James almost panicked, but kept his cool. It seemed like Lily only knew about the prank him and the others played. Well, he could easily cover his tracks when it came to Lily. He fibbed,

"Lily, I was there when it happened, but it wasn't my idea. I had nothing to do with it."

"The girls...they said..."

"Are you going to believe people you don't even know over your boyfriend?"

"..."

He gently grasped her chin and raised her head so she could look at him. Looking deep into her green eyes, he said, "Lily, you know me. I would never ever lie to you."

Those were the magic words Lily wanted to hear. She threw her arms around James's neck and kissed him. He returned the kiss while thinking to himself, "Nicely done, James. Nicely done. Now, onto plan number two..."

* * *

After a hot shower and a fresh change of clothes, Severus felt a little better. Still, even washing the stench of sticky sweet liquid could make the lingering humiliation he felt disappear. He gritted his teeth in rage when he recalled the event and the mastermind behind it, Potter. Severus was sure that Potter was the one who let his secret slip. On top of that, Potter convinced his whole House to join in on his antics against Severus. Lily flashed into his mind, which made Severus pause his throughout process. Is it possible that she... Severus shook his head furiously and said to himself, "No. That's absurd. Lily hates things like this. There is no way she would be in on it."

In addition, that small sliver of hope that Severus had for the rekindling of him and Lily's friendship was still there, despite how she treated him as of late. However, he was starting to worry that all of his hoping would have been for nothing. Whether he liked it or not, Severus was now a werewolf and if she found out, would she give him acceptance or make him endure rejection once again?

The ringing of a bell snapped the Slytherin out of his thoughts and made him say bitterly, "Bloody brilliant, Snape. You're officially late to Charms class. Proffessor Flitwick will take points away from Slytherin for sure." Grabbing his materials, he rushed out of the Slytherin Common Room and ran to class as fast as possible.


End file.
